


Breaking Down

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Frog views a woman's car breaking down and obtains jewels after he approaches her. He also views something interesting near the Sewer King.





	Breaking Down

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Worry filled Frog's eyes as he wandered the streets of Gotham City. He remembered the Sewer King's scowl after returning without pretties. Frog also remembered him sitting and frowning near a sick alligator hours ago. Perhaps a jewel from a woman had the ability to pacify the Sewer King. He smiled when a woman's car broke down and she got out of it. He approached the worried woman and took all jewels after they fell out of her coat. 

Frog returned to the Sewer King. Concern filled his eyes. 

The Sewer King broke down in tears by the deceased alligator. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
